sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Φυσικός Νόμος
Φυσικός Νόμος Laws of physics thumb|300px| [[Φυσικός Νόμος Θεός ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσικός Νόμος ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονικοί Νόμοι ---- Μαθηματικό Θεώρημα Νόμοι Μαθηματικών ---- Φυσικός Νόμος Νόμοι Φυσικής ---- Νόμοι Χημείας ---- Νόμοι Γεωλογίας ---- Νόμοι Βιολογίας ---- Νόμοι Οικονομίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Υδραυλική Ροή Νόμος Poiseuille ]] thumb|300px| [[Αρχή Bernoulli ]] Φυσικοί Νόμοι ονομάζονται οι νόμοι της Φυσικής. Είναι λογικές σχέσεις μεταξύ των φυσικών μεγεθών, που χαρακτηρίζουν τα φυσικά φαινόμενα, και αναπαρίστανται από μαθηματικές εξισώσεις. Κατάλογος Παρατίθεται λίστα με τους σημαντικότερους νόμους της Φυσικής. Αρχές Διατήρησης Οι πλέον σημαντικοί νόμοι της Φυσικής είναι οι Αρχές Διατήρησης (conservation laws): * Αρχή Διατήρησης Ενέργειας (Conservation of energy) * Αρχή Διατήρησης Ορμής (Conservation of momentum) * Αρχή Διατήρησης Στροφορμής (Conservation of Angular momentum) * Αρχή Διατήρησης Φορτίου (Charge conservation) Φυσικοχημεία * Νόμος Boyle Boyle's Law (pressure and volume of ideal gas) * Νόμος Gay-Lussac (Law of Charles and Gay-Lussac) (gases expand equally with the same change of temperature) * Νόμος Τελείων Αερίων (Ideal Gas Law) ::'' PV = \ nRT '' * Dulong-Petit law (specific heat capacity at constant volume) *: c_V = \frac{3R} {M} Οπτική :* Θεμελιώδης Νόμος Κυματικής Energy of photons - Energy equals Planck's constant multiplied by the frequency of the light.:*: E \ = hf :*: Ειδική Σχετικότητα ::* Σταθερότητα της ταχύτητας του φωτός ::* Μετασχηματισμός Lorentz - Lorentz Transformations of Cartesian coordinates between relatively moving reference frames. ::*: x' = (x - vt) / \sqrt{1 - v^2/c^2} ::*: y' = y ::*: z' = z ::*: t' = (t - vx/c^2) / \sqrt{1 - v^2/c^2} ::* Law of force - Force equals mass times acceleration divided by the square root of one minus the ratio squared of the object's velocity to the speed of light. ::*: F = ma / \sqrt({1 - v^2/c^2})^3 ::*Ισοδυναμία Μάζας - Ενέργειας ::*: \ E = mc^2 (Energy = mass × speed of light2) Γενική Σχετικότητα ::* Energy-momentum (including mass via E=mc''2) curves spacetime. ::*: This is described by the Πεδιακές Εξισώσεις Einstein (Einstein field equations): ::*: R_{ab} - {1 \over 2}R\,g_{ab} = {8 \pi G \over c^4} T_{ab}. ::*: R_{ab} is the Τανυστής Ricci (Ricci tensor), R is the Ricci scalar, g_{ab} is the Μετρικός Τανυστής (metric tensor]], T_{ab} is the stress-energy tensor, and the constant is given in terms of \pi (pi), c (the speed of light) and G (the gravitational constant). Βαρύτητα και Αδράνεια * Laws of Kepler (planetary motion) *Beer-Lambert (light absorption) 'Newton' :* Newton's laws of motion - Replaced with relativity :*: *1. Νόμος Αδράνειας (Law of Inertia) :*: *2. Θεμελιώδης Νόμος Δυναμικής \ F = ma Force equals mass times acceleration. :*: *3. Νόμος Δράσης-Αντίδρασης F_{ab}=-F_{ba} Force of a on b equals the negative force of b on a, or for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. :* Law of heat conduction :* General law of gravitation - Gravitational force between two objects equals the gravitational constant times the product of the masses divided by the distance between them squared. :*: F_g = G \frac{m_1m_2} {r^2} :*:This law is really just the low limit solution of Einstein's field equations and is not accurate with modern high precision gravitational measurements. Ηλεκτροστατική * Νόμος Coulomb - Force between any two charges is equal to the absolute value of the multiple of the charges divided by 4 pi times the vacuum permittivity times the distance squared between the two charges. : F = \frac{\left|q_1 q_2\right|}{4 \pi \epsilon_0 r^2} * Νόμος Ohm : V = I \cdot R * Ηλεκτρικός Νόμος Kirchhoff * Θερμικός Νόμος Kirchhoff * Εξισώσεις Maxwell: |} Ρευστοδυναμική * Εξισώσεις Navier-Stokes της Ρευστοδυναμικής : -\nabla p + \mu \left( \nabla^2 \mathbf{u} + {1 \over 3} \nabla (\nabla \cdot \mathbf{u} ) \right) + \rho \mathbf{u} = \rho \left( { \partial\mathbf{u} \over \partial t} + \mathbf{u} \cdot \nabla \mathbf{u} \right) * Νόμος Poiseuille (voluminal laminar stationary flow of incompressible uniform viscous liquid through a cylindrical tube with the constant circular cross-section) : \Phi_{V} = {\pi r^{4}\over 8 \eta} { \triangle p^{\star} \over l} Κυματική ''Radiation laws :* Νόμος Planck (Planck's law of black body radiation)(spectral density in a radiation of a black-body) :* Νόμος Wien (wavelength of the peak of the emission of a black body) :λ0T = kw :* Νόμος Stefan - Boltzmann (total radiation from a black body) :*: j^{\star} = \sigma T^4 Θερμοδυναμική :* Μηδενικός Θερμοδυναμικός Νόμος :*: A \sim B \wedge B \sim C \Rightarrow A \sim C :* Πρώτος Θερμοδυναμικός Νόμος :*: \Delta U = Q + W :* Δεύτερος Θερμοδυναμικός Νόμος :*: e = \frac {Q_H - Q_C} {Q_H} = 1 - \frac {Q_C} {Q_H} :* Τρίτος Θερμοδυναμικός Νόμος :*: e_T = \frac {T_H - T_C} {T_H} = 1 - \frac {T_C} {T_H} :* Onsager reciprocal relations - sometimes called the Fourth Law of Thermodynamics :*: \mathbf{J}_{u} = L_{uu}\, \nabla(1/T) - L_{ur}\, \nabla(m/T) \! ; and :*: \mathbf{J}_{r} = L_{ru}\, \nabla(1/T) - L_{rr}\, \nabla(m/T) \! . *Νόμος Buys - Ballot (wind travels counterclockwise around low pressure systems in the Northern Hemisphere) Κβαντική Φυσική Quantum Mechanics :* Αρχή Αβεβαιότητας (Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle) Αβαιβεότητα in position multiplied by uncertainty in momentum is equal to or greater than Σταθερά Planck divided by 2. :*: \Delta x \Delta p \ge \frac{\hbar}{2} :* Υπόθεση Broglie - Laid the foundations of particle-wave duality and was the key idea in the Schrödinger equation. :*: \lambda = \frac {hc}{mc^2} = \frac {h}{mc} = \frac {h}{p} :* Εξίσωση Schrödinger - Describes the time dependence of a quantum mechanical system. :*: H(t) \left| \psi (t) \right\rangle = i \hbar {\partial\over\partial t} \left| \psi (t) \right\rangle :*: The Χαμιλτονιανή (Hamiltonian)H''(''t) is a self-adjoint operator acting on the state space, \psi (t) is the instantaneous state vector at time t'', ''i is the unit imaginary number, \hbar is Planck's constant divided by 2π Διάφοροι Φυσικοί Νόμοι * Ampère's circuital law * Εξίσωση Bernoulli * Bogoliubov–Born–Green–Kirkwood–Yvon hierarchy of equations * Εξίσωση Boltzmann * Εξίσωση Borda-Carnot * Darcy–Weisbach equation * Εξίσωση Dirac ** Dirac equation in the algebra of physical space * Doppler equations * Drake equation (aka Green Bank equation) * Einstein's field equation * Einstein-Maxwell-Dirac equations * Euler equations (fluid dynamics) * Euler's equations (rigid body dynamics) * Relativistic Euler equations * Εξίσωση Euler-Lagrange * Faraday's law of induction * Εξίσωση Fokker-Planck * Fresnel equations * Friedmann equations * Gauss's law for electricity * Gauss's law for gravity * Gauss's law for magnetism * Gibbs–Helmholtz equation * Εξίσωση Gross-Pitaevskii * Εξίσωση Hamilton-Jacobi-Bellman * Εξίσωση Helmholtz * Εξίσωση Karplus * Εξίσωση Kepler * Kepler's laws of planetary motion * Kirchhoff's diffraction formula * Εξίσωση Klein-Gordon * Korteweg–de Vries equation * Εξίσωση Landau-Lifshitz * Εξίσωση Lane-Emden * Εξίσωση Langevin * Εξισώσεις Levy-Mises * Εξίσωση Lindblad * Εξίσωση Lorentz * Maxwell's equations * Maxwell's relations * Newton's laws of motion * Navier–Stokes equations * Reynolds-averaged Navier–Stokes equations * Εξισώσεις Prandtl-Reuss * Εξίσωση Prony * Εξίσωση Rankine-Hugoniot * Εξισώσεις Roothaan * Εξίσωση Sackur-Tetrode * Εξίσωση Schrödinger * Screened Poisson equation * Εξίσωση Schwinger-Dyson * Εξίσωση Sellmeier * Σχέση Stokes-Einstein * Tsiolkovsky rocket equation * Εξίσωση Van der Waals * Εξίσωση Vlasov * Εξίσωση Wiener Σημαντικότεροι Επιστημονικοί Νόμοι This is a list of scientific laws named after people Νόμοι Ανάδοχοι Φυσικοί Νόμος Amdahl Amdahl Gene Νόμος Ampere Ampère André-Marie Νόμος Archie Gus Archie Νόμος Avogadro Avogadro Amedeo Νόμος Beer-Lambert Beer August, Lambert Johann Heinrich Νόμος Bernoulli Bernoulli's equation Bernoulli Daniel Νόμος Biot-Savart Biot Jean-Baptiste and Savart Felix Νόμος Boyle Boyle Robert Νόμος Bradford Bradford Samuel C. Νόμος Buys-Ballot Buys-Ballot C.H.D. Church-Turing thesis Church Alonzo and Turing Alan Νόμος Coulomb Coulomb Charles Augustin Νόμος Charles and Νόμος Gay-Lussac (frequently called Charles's Law) Charles Jacques and Gay-Lussac Joseph Louis Νόμος Dalton Dalton John Νόμος De Morgan De Morgan Augustus Einstein's General Theory of Relativity Einstein Albert Νόμος Faraday Ηλεκτρολυτικός Νόμος Faraday Faraday Michael Νόμος Fick Fick Adolf Νόμος Fitts Fitts Paul Νόμος Fourier Fourier|Jean Baptiste Joseph Fourier Νόμος Gauss Johann Carl Friedrich Gauss Gibbs free energy Willard Gibbs Θεώρημα Gödel Kurt Gödel Νόμος Graham Thomas [[Graham Νόμος Henry William [[Henry Νόμος Hess Germain Henri Hess Νόμος Hooke Robert Hooke Νόμος Hubble Edwin Hubble Νόμος Joule James Joule Νόμοι Kepler Johannes Kepler Ηλεκτρικοί Νόμοι Kirchhoff Gustav Kirchhoff Νόμος Le Chatelier Henri Louis le Chatelier Νόμος Metcalfe Robert Metcalfe Θεώρημα Minkowski Hermann Minkowski Νόμος Moore Gordon Moore Θεώρημα Nash John Forbes Nash Newton's law of cooling Βαρυτικός Νόμος Newton Κινητικοί Νόμοι Newton Isaac Newton Θεώρημα Noether Emmy Noether Λεπίδα Occam William of Ockham Νόμος Ohm Georg Ohm Θεώρημα Pascal Blaise Pascal Pareto distribution Pareto efficiency Pareto index Pareto principle Vilfredo Pareto Αρχή Pauli Wolfgang Pauli Αξιώματα Peano Giuseppe Peano Νόμος Planck Max Planck Νόμος Poiseuille Jean Louis Marie Poiseuille Νόμος Raoult Francois Marie Raoult Riemann zeta function Riemann hypothesis Riemann integral Riemann lemma Riemannian manifold Riemann sphere Riemann theta function Bernhard Riemann Νόμος Snell Willebrord van Roijen Snell Νόμος Stefan-Boltzmann Joseph Stefan]] and Ludwig Boltzmann Νόμος Stokes George Gabriel Stokes Titius-Bode law Johann Daniel Titius and Johann Elert Bode Νόμος Wien Wilhelm Wien Νόμος Zipf George Kingsley Zipf Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Επιστημονικός Νόμος, Φυσικός Νόμος, Θεμελιώδης Νόμος * Νόμος Διατήρησης, Νόμος Σύνδεσης Πεδιακός Νόμος * Νόμοι Διατήρησης * Νόμοι Νεύτωνα * Νόμοι Διατήρησης * Θεώρημα Noether * Ενέργεια * Κινητική Ενέργεια * Δυναμική Ενέργεια Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category: Γενική Φυσική